The Next Generation Profiles
by CatInTheHat57
Summary: Twenty facts about each of the Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Scamander-Longbottom kids. I've seen lots of these done and I would like to add my input on all of these characters' lives. This is a partner story to my upcoming story, "Hugo Weasley and the Poisonous Mist." Chapter Two: Victoire Fleur "Vic" Weasley.
1. Edward Remus Lupin

**Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin**

**Birthday:** April 17, 1998

**House:** Hufflepuff

**Parents:** Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

**Siblings:** None

**Hair Color:** Can change at will (usually turquoise)

**Eye Color:** Can change at will (usually brown)

**Boggart:** His parents being disappointed with him

**Patronus:** Wolf

**Quidditch Position:** Seeker

**Wand:** Cypress with unicorn tail hair, 11 ¼ inches, reasonably pliant

**Spouse:** Victoire Weasley

**Children:** Remus John "Remy" Lupin II and Andromeda Fleur "Andi" Lupin

**Occupation:** Auror

**Godfather:** Harry Potter

**Celebrity He Reminds Me of:** Gaspard Menier

**He is most like his mother when it comes to personality. **Teddy is as clumsy as Tonks ever was, and he's proud of it. He is strong-willed, independent, and, quite frankly, blunt about everything. He does not possess a filter and hates when people call him Edward. "_Don't call me Edward_," is one of his favorite things to say. "It's Teddy," he always insists.

**He is very proud of being a Hufflepuff.** Most people think of Hufflepuffs as the dumb ones, or even the ones that are not special enough to belong anywhere else. However, Teddy has pride in his house's accomplishments and tries his hardest to prove the naysayers wrong. Hufflepuffs _are_ special.

**He is very protective of all of the Weasley-Potters. **All of them are younger than him, and he definitely feels a responsibility over them. He treats them as though he was one of the family, which he really is. A Weasley family dinner does not happen unless all of the family is present, including Teddy. Teddy is most protective of Lily because she is the youngest girl, and he is determined to prevent any harm from coming her way.

**Teddy knew he was in love with Victoire since he was about fifteen.** Since she was thirteen at the time, he knew she was still too young, so he waited until she was sixteen and he was eighteen to act on his feelings. The first person to find out about their relationship was Dominique, who happened to see them kiss goodbye after one of the family gatherings. She kept it secret, however, until James spilled the beans in September of 2017.

**Teddy's ambition was to become an Auror.** He did just that directly after graduating from Hogwarts. He studied under his godfather, Harry Potter, and completed training in just two years instead of three. He became the most successful spy the Ministry ever trained, due to his ability to morph his features into anything they wanted.

**Teddy likes raw meat.** Some of the only traits he inherited from his father were some slightly wolfish traits. For instance, Teddy likes his meat raw and gets headaches during the full moon. However, he is not a full-blown werewolf and instead inherited all of his mother's Metamorphmagus powers, something he has used to further himself in his career.

**When Teddy was younger, he hated his parents for dying and leaving him all alone.** Until he reached eleven, Teddy held a grudge against his parents. He thought they had left him with no thought of their son at all. It wasn't until Harry pulled him aside right before he started Hogwarts and told him the whole story. From then on, Teddy has been proud of the sacrifice his parents made to make the world a better place for everyone, including their only son.

**Teddy got along best with James out of the Potter children.** Albus was quite quiet and was always reading. Lily was cute but kind of eccentric in her love for the outdoors and was always playing with Hugo anyways. James, on the other hand, was loud, rambunctious, and loved to prank everyone. When James was a baby, Teddy would spend hours making him laugh by changing his hair color.

**Teddy and Victoire got married in the summer of 2020.** The wedding party was quite large, as neither Victoire nor Teddy could successfully limit the amount of Weasley-Potters they had. James was Teddy's Best Man, and Dominique was Victoire's Maid of Honor. The rest of the Weasley-Potters were bridesmaids and groomsmen. It helped everyone feel like a part of the festivities.

**Teddy's two children, Remy and Andi, are his pride and joy.** Remus John Lupin II was born just two short years after Teddy and Victoire got married, on March 12, 2022. Remy had his mother's blond hair and dark blue eyes. Andi, however, inherited her father's Metamorphmagus abilities. She wore her hair bubblegum pink most frequently, which made Teddy smile. Andi was born on February 9, 2025. When they went to Hogwarts, Remy was sorted into Gryffindor while Andi went to Ravenclaw. They made both of their parents very proud.

**On May 2 every year, Teddy makes his hair bubblegum pink in honor of his mother.** He's always wanted to make his parents proud, and even though he hasn't had the chance to get to know them he misses them fiercely. His hair will also change itself to bubblegum pink whenever he misses his mother. His eyes will change to brown whenever his misses his father.

**Teddy asked the Sorting Hat to place him in Gryffindor.** He thought that house would make his godfather, Harry, proud. It was only after the hat placed him in Hufflepuff that he realized that was truly where he belonged. Harry was proud of him no matter where he'd been sorted.

**Victoire and Teddy had been best friends as long as they could remember. **Teddy spent more time at Shell Cottage than at Harry's house, or even his own. When he was seven, he went through a phase of calling Bill and Fleur "Dad and Mum." They just went with it, but it stopped when he turned nine and realized exactly what he was doing.

**Teddy treated all of the Weasley-Potter cousins as though they were his siblings. **Except Victoire, who he always treated a little bit better than a sibling. They were all different, but he loved them equally. Freddy and James always had a prank, Rose and Albus always had a quiet but intelligent insight, and Louis always had a kind word. Dominique was his favorite. She was the one that noticed that he had a crush on her sister, and she told him to go for it.

**Teddy was addicted to working out.** He was obsessed with body image for the duration of his sixth year. He thought he would never be able to look good enough, even though he could literally be anyone in the world. He finally got over this obsession, but not before he got a six-pack.

**He always surprised Victoire on her birthday with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates.** He was determined to make sure that her birthday was her special day. Teddy knew that most people just thought about the Battle of Hogwarts on her birthday, but Teddy was determined to make the day about her (even though he was sad just thinking about the day). This is what made Victoire love him even more.

**Teddy's idea of a perfect date was spending the day with Victoire in Hogsmeade.** He surprised his girlfriend all throughout her sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts during all of the Hogsmeade weekends. He was surprised that James didn't notice that they were dating until the first of September of Victoire's seventh year. All of the other cousins at Hogwarts had seen the couple at least once.

**Teddy moved in to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, after he graduated Hogwarts.** Harry gave him the keys as a graduation present, and Teddy has lived there ever since. He finally figured out how to take down the portrait of Sirius's mother, and Victoire moved in with him after she graduated. They spent many a night together reading the paper by the fire in the basement kitchen. It was the perfect way to spend his nights.

**Teddy hated cooking.** His first two years living alone led to many frozen meals and thoughts of getting a house elf. He wasn't good at cooking, which just made him hate it even more. When Victoire moved in, she did all of the cooking for their family. Teddy was more than happy for her to take the lead on that one.

**Teddy keeps a stash of firewhiskey locked away in the basement of his home for the nights of May 2****nd****.** He would spend the day with Victoire, but when he got home it was almost too much to take. He would be overcome with grief while thinking about his parents, so he would go and sit in the kitchen with a bottle of firewhiskey. He'd wake up the next morning with a splitting headache, and he eventually realized that he wasn't accomplishing what he'd hoped to by drinking all night—he wasn't forgetting.


	2. Victoire Fleur Weasley

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you all continue to enjoy my perspective on the Next Generation kids!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except for the Longbottoms and a couple of my OCs. The only thing I own is my take on each of the Weasley-Potter kids.**

**Victoire Fleur "Vic" Weasley**

**Birthday:** May 2, 2000

**House:** Ravenclaw

**Parents:** Bill and Fleur Weasley

**Siblings:** Dominique Gabrielle and Louis William Weasley

**Hair Color:** Blond

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Boggart:** Lethifold

**Patronus:** Swan

**Quidditch Position: **None

**Wand:** Silver lime with phoenix tail feather, 10 ½ inches, slightly springy

**Spouse:** Edward Lupin

**Children:** Remus John "Remy" Lupin II and Andromeda Fleur "Andi" Lupin

**Occupation:** Curse-Breaker for Gringotts

**Godfather:** Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Celebrity She Reminds Me of:** Taylor Swift

**Victoire hates her birthday.** Everyone is always so upset whenever the day rolls around. It has been like this ever since the battle, and Victoire is convinced that this fact will never change. Her name even means victory for crying out loud! Victoire is sure that her parents didn't care enough about her to give her a unique name and instead named her after the day that she was born on.

**Victoire wishes she had the Weasley red hair.** Even though only Lucy, Rose, Hugo, and Lily have the red hair gene, she's always felt like she can't be a proper Weasley without it. She has always wanted to feel closer to her father, and she wanted at least his hair color.

**Victoire was always a daddy's girl.** She always got along better with her father than with her mother. Fleur and Victoire would fight about anything, especially Victoire's various boyfriends. Bill, on the other hand, though he might disapprove of her choices he would always be there with a kind word and a hug.

**Victoire loved her Veela charm.** She always used it, too, to get any boy she wanted at Hogwarts. They would fall all over her, and she would smirk at the love-struck expressions on their faces. The only boy she didn't use it one was the one boy that ended up truly loving her—Teddy Lupin.

**Victoire loved being the oldest.** She mothered all of her younger cousins, and had a special connection with Hugo, even though he was eight years younger than her. There was something about that bond between the oldest and the youngest cousin in the family—and it didn't hurt that Victoire got paid lots for babysitting as she grew older.

**Victoire had a run-in with a Lethifold.** When Victoire was six, there happened to be a Lethifold in her house. It crept up on her in the middle of the night while she was sleeping. Luckily, Bill chose that exact moment to check on his daughter, and was able to save her with a perfectly executed Patronus Charm. He didn't let her sleep in her own room for more than a year.

**Victoire's favorite sibling was Dominique.** Most sisters never got along, but Victoire and Dominique were the best of friends. Victoire took care of Dominique ever since the latter was born. It's not that Victoire didn't like Louis—he was just too much of a loner for her.

**Victoire and Dominique shared a room until Victoire moved out of the house.** There were only three bedrooms at Shell Cottage, so they were forced to. Even if there were more, however, Dominique and Victoire would have chosen to share. They loved their late-night chats during the summer and vacations from school to talk about boys and what was going on in their lives.

**Victoire was happy when she was sorted into Ravenclaw.** Victoire had always felt a little bit different than all of the Weasleys before her. She was smart, mentally quick, and always came back with a sarcastic comment in an argument. She got straight O's on her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. She was worried at first that her parents wouldn't accept her house, but the day after she was sorted Fleur and Bill sent her a letter telling her that they loved her wherever she was sorted.

**Victoire wasn't able to cast a Patronus until Teddy asked her to marry him.** Before then, Victoire had tried multiple times. She was the only Ravenclaw in her year to be unable to cast the charm, and Dominique had gotten in a year before her, when Dominique was just sixteen. It took Victoire until she was twenty to successfully cast the charm.

**Victoire asked Dominique to be her Maid of Honor.** Dominique was over the moon about it and accepted instantly. Even though Victoire had loads of cousins, she didn't have to think for a second about who would be her Maid of Honor. She had promised Dominique that spot since they'd been nine and six.

**Victoire didn't realize she had a crush on Teddy until he asked her out the summer before her final year at Hogwarts.** She had broken up with Nathaniel Finnigan at the end of her sixth year, and she hadn't exactly been looking for love. However, when Teddy asked her out she didn't hesitate to say yes. It was like she'd known that they were meant for each other even before she would admit it to herself.

**Victoire always knew she wanted to be just like her father.** This is why she decided to take a job as a Curse-Breaker at Gringotts. When she told her dad this, the first thing he asked her was if she truly felt like this was what she wanted to do. When she told him that she was sure, Bill was over the moon.

**Curse-Breaker training took Victoire all the way to Egypt.** These were the hardest six months for her because she wasn't able to see Teddy at all. When she returned, however, Teddy greeted her with a huge bucket of candy and a hug, telling her to never leave again. She vowed to just Apparate to work every day instead of moving to Egypt.

**Victoire originally wanted to adopt all of her children.** She tried to convince Teddy of this, saying that there were plenty of children in the world that deserved a home. However, he would hear none of it and insisted that they have their own kids. After Remy and Andi were born Victoire thanked him profusely.

**Victoire moved in to Grimmauld Place with Teddy after they got engaged.** This caused many of their relatives to disapprove, seeing as they weren't married yet, but Teddy and Victoire did it anyway. They couldn't wait to be able to wake up in the morning and have the other person be the first thing they saw. They thought it was romantic.

**Victoire had a nasty temper.** Her temper rivaled that of Nana Weasley's, and that was really saying something. Her whole face got bright red whenever she was angry, a trait she'd inherited from the Weasley side of her family, and she had trouble controlling it sometimes. Most of the time it only took a calming gesture from Teddy to get her anger to subside.

**Victoire had three miscarriages in between Remy's birth and Andi's birth. **For a while she and Teddy were convinced that they were only going to be parents to one child, and they'd accepted that right before she found out she was pregnant with Andi. These times were the hardest times in Victoire's life, but later on she was convinced that she was made stronger because of what she had gone through.

**Victoire and Hugo shared a special bond.** There was an unspoken connection between the oldest and the youngest Weasley cousins that mystified everyone in the family. While Victoire was eight years older than Hugo, she always made a special point to check in with him once every week, and they would often spend an hour or so chatting at every Weasley-Potter gathering.

**Remy and Andi made Victoire a very proud mother.** They both excelled in various fields, Remy on the Quidditch Pitch and Andi in all of her classes. Though Remy was a prankster and Andi got into her fair share of trouble whilst at Hogwarts, they both still made their mother very proud, even when they got in trouble.


End file.
